


Rain on My Wedding Day

by Meilan_Firaga



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meilan_Firaga/pseuds/Meilan_Firaga
Summary: What Lady Luck lacks in handling a children's game she makes up for with movie-worthy matchmaking.





	Rain on My Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



The visits started as a way to keep tabs on the poor orphans, but when Lady Luck was on your side it was par for the course to find the love of your life while doing something as distressingly mundane as playing hide and seek on the grounds of a big old mansion in rural New York. Children’s games were a fight against her own nature to keep from constantly winning, but Domino always made an effort to fight her luck so the kids wouldn’t get upset whenever she played. It helped that everyone playing had powers. They weren’t supposed to be using them, but have the fun of playing was cheating anyway. The powers of multiple mutants (particularly the cute kid that could screw with probability) was hard for her power to cope with, so her luck was a bit dodgy in the first place. It made for an interesting game.

Domino was hiding on the roof just barely in the shadow one of the turrets caused by the day’s bright sunlight. The kid who was ‘it’ was a flyer, so rooftops were the place most of the players avoided. Lady Luck kept her from being too noticeable, so it evened out pretty fair. Somehow, though, the Lady didn’t see a reason to warn her that she wasn’t alone.

“I cannot help but wonder if you are misinterpreting the purpose of this game.” The accented voice made her jump. When she turned her eyes in the direction it had come from Domino found the most incredible leggy woman with a white mohawk watching her. “The roof may be too obvious.”

“It looks like the roof is exactly where I’m meant to be,” Domino quipped, letting her eyes roam over the other woman from head to toe. “I’m Domino.”

One of the woman’s eyebrows arched. “The lucky woman that runs with Deadpool?” She gave Domino an appraising look of her own, following it with a small, sultry smile. “It is a strange and interesting ability.”

“It suits me well enough.” Domino sauntered across the roof, stopping just out of reach. “Do I get to know your name?”

“Ororo Munroe.” She ran a hand through her mohawk and pushed away from the chimney she’d been leaning against. There was a hungry focus in her eyes that Domino was delighted to reciprocate.

“Hate to say it, but that’s not a name I recognize,” she teased.

As Domino watched, Ororo’s dark eyes became solid white. The light overhead faded as clouds rolled in. A gentle rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. “You may also call me Storm.” The white faded from her eyes. The clouds rolled away. A teasing smirk tilted up one side of her mouth.

“You know,” Domino mused when the blinding sunlight returned, “they say rain on a wedding day is lucky for the marriage.”

“Is that so?” Ororo’s hand brushed against hers.

“So I’m told.” Domino twined their fingers together, stepping in closer until their bodies brushed. “If you ever get married you’ll be able to guarantee that luck.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Storm whispered as she leaned in to press their lips together.

Years later, it wasn’t Ororo’s powers that brought the rain.


End file.
